Jason Darrow
Jason Darrow is a member of the North American Branch of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Biography Plaskett, 2008 Jason's first mission took him to Plaskett, England, which was a small city that was hit with a T-virus outbreak that was caused by a nearby TRICELL facility. He and his team were assigned to rescue survivors, while another team was sent to the facility to arrest those who were responsible. Jason's team was able to escort many survivors to multiple helicopters without casualties, until they were attacked by modified hunters. Repeated attacks brought the team's individual members one by one until the only survivors were Jason himself and his commanding officer, Glenda Robinette. After witnessing the death of his comrades, Jason's fear greatly deteriorated his ability. Fortunately, Glenda was able to bring the younger soldier to his senses. The two were told by a member of the other team that his entire team was killed in the facility, and he was the only survivor. Before the soldier finished his last sentence, he was killed. Glenda decided that it was up to her and Jason to finish what the other team could not. When the two entered the facility, they were separated by a hunter attack. Glenda was able to contact Jason, and tell him to find a way through the facility in order for them to reunite, and she will do the same. Glenda's contact was unfortunately cut off not too long after the separation. As Glenda had previous given Jason confidence, he was determined to find her. Jason fought through many B.O.W.s, but could not find Glenda. A third BSAA team also arrived in the facility, and joined Jason in purging the building of B.O.W.s and searching for those behind the outbreak. The entire facility was eventually searched, with all B.O.W.s destroyed, but there was no trace of Glenda. A hacker on the other team was able to find files that suggested the location of Glenda, which was only fifty miles away from their current location. The BSAA soldiers drove to the new location, which was another TRICELL facility. Inside the second facility, they fought against both TRICELL guards and B.O.W.s alike, and in greater numbers than the other facility. As they continued deeper into the facility, the third BSAA team was also killed off one by one, leaving Jason the sole survivor once more. Determined to find Glenda, Jason pressed on, suppressing his internal terror. Jason eventually found himself trapped inside a testing room, where a large, humanoid B.O.W. that looked a lot like a Tyrant. When the B.O.W. came into closer view, Jason saw that it was female, and was none other than Glenda. Glenda attacked Jason, who was able to safely evade. Jason realized that he had no choice but to fight his former commander, and he reluctantly fired at her. The mutated Glenda proved to be nearly impervious to Jason's rounds, and flinched slightly from the knockback from his weapon. In order to end it quicker, Jason fired at Glenda's head, which also did little to no damage, until one lucky round stopped her in her tracks. Immobilized, Glenda fell backward, and appeared dead. Despite Glenda's defeat, Jason was still trapped in the testing room with no way out. Multiple sweepers were then released into the room to finish Jason off. However, Glenda rose to her feet and began helping Jason kill the creatures. Glenda then destroyed the walls of the room in order to let Jason out. Glenda quickly apologized to Jason for attacking him, and his last shot to her head was able to free her of TRICELL's control. As the two fought their way out, Jason was contacted by a large force BSAA reinforcements, who told him they were on their way to the facility. Glenda told Jason that she could not return to the BSAA, due to their transformation, and asked Jason to tell them he found her dead. However, she promised Jason that she would visit him every so often in the future. Glenda disappeared into the distance, just before the BSAA reinforcements arrived. Although all TRICELL members in the facility were dead, the BSAA forces were able to obtain all data within the facility. Lanshiang, 2013 During the bioterror attack on Tatchi, China, Jason, along with many other BSAA soldiers, were sent to the city to rescue civilians. A missile containing the C-Virus was fired from a bioterrorist ship and detonated over Tatchi, releasing the virus in gas form on the population. The majority of the population became zombies almost immediately, making Jason's job significantly more difficult. After many hours of fighting zombies and searching for survivors, Jason was able to find a single survivor, Ashley Soyokaze, and escort her to a BSAA helicopter. Personality During the Plaskett incident, Jason was shown to be very nervous, as it was his first mission, and relied heavily on Glenda Robinette's lead. Near the end of the mission, however, he was able to work much better under pressure. By the time the Lanshiang incident struck, Jason's five-year-experience significantly increased his confidence, and he was able to remain calm as he escorted civilians. Jason is a quiet individual and often keeps to himself. Skills and Abilities Jason is a very skilled marksman and wields a marksman variant of the Assault Rifle for Special Tactics with deadly accuracy. Like most of the BSAA, Jason's sidearm is a 909.